Ad Adveniat Mundi (Map Game)
The game is based on an idea of a game called unknown landmass, but i think why if instead of being tribal nations, organized already evolved nations on another world after a relative period of settlement on it, this game is that, the game would start in 288, in a Religious internal calendary 2570 after the arrival (AAM In latin) History the History begins in Earth as through the world a Blinding light Saying to surround entire cities and when the light fades away, dissappearing them from earth, the history repeats several times until 1250 AD, But its in ATL the game Begins in OTL 2512 BC, when this cities full of People arrive at an Unknown world, Which among The Roman Populators is called Supraterra, While from Portuguese and Spanish populators is Called Ceu and Cielo and the Chinese and call it ---------. The History of this World Civilization's Starts in 25 AAM ( 2545 ABR) when Several Peoples through the world begin forming small city states and federation to protect from Tribal invasions and taking overs, and through the history this remains stable untiil in 182 AAM (2387 ABR) When the First Organized States arise, first the Persian Empire in Western Serica, then the Greek Federation (later to become a democratic Republic like state) and then the Roman and Celtic kingdoms while in Eastern Serica, the Japanese,Korean and Chinese Kingdoms forming, and Stablishing in The eastern Coast, for several centuries most of this kingdoms were separated and unaware of each other until in 674 AAM (1895 ABR), there i'll be more Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Rules Rules will be added later. #no over expansion, a nation can only expand up to 15 to 20 px at most. #no dual nation control, unless they are your vassals. #more rules later. #no implausibility, and I'll add some stats tomorrow for national achievements. Mods there will be 2 mods and 2 map makers 'Mods' #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 21:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Map Makers' #Sine dei gloriem (talk) 21:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Nations Each nation is a version similar in culture to its counterpart on OTL earth, and each landmass has been asigned a name 'Eurachia' *Gaul Frankish Kingdom - Blue *Roman Republic - Reddish *Celtia - dark green *Bretonian Federation - Light Green *Polskan Kingdom - Darkish Brown *Megas Hellas - Purple Airlinesguy (talk) 01:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) *Belgae Kingdom - Light Purple *Teutonia - Light Gray Bauglir Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All (talk) 02:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) *Aragonian Kingdom - *Marrakesh - *Kart Hadesh - *Osman Sultanate - 'Hiperboreos' *Neu Nederlanden -- Orange-The old baby (talk) 20:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *ai lieac -- Greenish *Auricanum Roman Empire - reddish colour Sine dei gloriem (talk) 21:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) *Augustodunum Roman Empire - Red 'Mesopotamia' * Spanish Kingdom - JCC *Portuguese Republic *Nahuatl Empire 'Australica' *Mayan Empire *Inka Empire 'Serica' *Qing Empire *Korean kingdom *Japanese Empire -Kogasa *Mongol Kingdom *Hunic kingdom *Parthian empire *Srivijay Empire *Moghul kingdom 'Atalantia' *Mauras empire *Sarracian kingdom *Aethiopia empire *Hedjaz *Abbasia Map 'Issues' Game '288 PBR' *'Events: tribes from northern Hyperborea begin invading the Eastern Romanic empires, while in eurachia the Teutonic tribes take over much of northern regions of the empire while the Hellas Democracy becomes one military important center, the Abbasian caliphate territorial lost in the North causes small crisis in the caliphate as the rest of the regions is mostly desertic' For everyone the current technology to Stable states are similar to the First Century for roman nations and 3th to the Chinese east Asian states *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward. Meanwhile, Mononobe no Yoshika becomes elected as new Shogun of Japan. Military is built up as well. *Neu Nederlanden: Military is built up. *'Aurican Roman Empire': the Military and Economy are build up and the, Augustian Empire is Aided in their war against the ai ailec, while the foundation of Basileapolis in northern regions begins, Navy is updated and exploration westward begin. *'Megas Hellas '''begins to expand its army and navy. '289 PBR' *'Events: Eurachian most Extended Kingdom of the Frankish divides into three nations as the King Louis IX dies of old age with 78 Years, Aragonian kingdom Expands westward taking advantage of the Islamic and Christian tribal groups in the south, the Abbasian Caliphate begins collapsing as the empire's lose most of the the most productive areas of the empire, the Laurentian Roman Empire's Province of Norica remains as the only stronghold of the Weak Empire. the Augustian Empire begins Gaining land back from the Lordships in its old territories, a Storm Hits Kilopolis (Capital of the Megas Hellas Kingdom) and the Political center of Megapolis ' '''For the record as well the current world population is of roughly 100 million people in the World and mainly the 5 most populated ones are the Roman empire, the Aurican empire, Megas hellas, Japan and Persia' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Some new towns are also established. *'Megas Hellas '''continues to expand its army and navy. *'Aurican Roman Empire:' The Military, Infrastructure, and Economy are Built up, and Exploration westward continues, '290 PBR' *'Event: in Eurachia the East frankish Kingdom forms and Begins its military Campaign at the Celtians, while in Hyperboreos the Laurentian Ask for the Aurican Help to Recover their lands, And Portugal Expand Southward In Mesopotamia''' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. A new city, to be named Seiga-shi (青娥市), begins to be built. *'Aurican Empire:' the Empire expands 14 px northward toward Hiperia, the military is built up and the Laurentian request is agreed as a mean to expand Aurican Influence toward the East, while this a Outpost is Made in Insulam Ponient '291 PBR' *'Event: in Hyperboreos celtian forces begin to move their forces to put down Laurentia before the Aurican's armies arrival' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Seiga-shi (青娥市) continues to be built and soon is planned to be the new capital. *'Aurican Empire:' the troops move faster at the knowledge of the Celtian forces invading Laurentia expansion into Insula Ponient begins with five px expanding into the City of Basileaopolis, the military is build up, '292 PBR' *'Events: in Hyperboreos the Celtian forces are stopped but their advance continues as fast as they try to sweep the Aurican laurentian forces' *'In Serica the Mongol Kingdom Expands a develop a small yet efficient navy to Trade with the nearby City states in the coast' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Seiga-shi (青娥市) continues to be built. *Aurican Empire: the Military and Navy is Built up, the Invasion of Celtia Continues. '293 PBR' *'Events: in hyperboreos the Conflict continues.' *'In eurachia the frankish continue organizing at the Roman Standards while the Romans Prepare a Invasion of Gallatia.' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Seiga-shi (青娥市) continues to be built. *'Aurican Empire:' the war struggles continues as the army advances into celtian land, navy and military is build up, expansion into insulam orientalis continues by five px while the empire expands north 12 px. '294 PBR' *'Events: in Celtia the Kingdom becomes harder to deal with by the nobles, while this the Hyperborean Hunnicae expand south their confederation of states.' *'Eurachia, the Gallatian Invasion by the Romans start with the Taking of Lauratia Augusta Occidens in southern Frankia' *'the Hunnii in Serica Enter to war with the Mongols over the Peninsular territories' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Seiga-shi (青娥市) continues to be built, and is expected to be finished by next year. *'Aurican Empire: '''the empire expands five px northward, five in Basileopolis and five in Trevera Nova, the military is build up as well as the navy, the army pushes and by the end of the year reaches the capital of the Hyperborean kingdom '295 pbr' *'Events: in celtia the Romans succeed and finally take the empire, and divide it, between themselves''' *'Eurachia, the Romans manage to take southern gallatia' *'The Hunni Keep fighting The mongols though with little to no success' *'Japanese Empire:' Japan expands 13 px southward, and military is built up. Seiga-shi (青娥市) is finished being built. Category:Defunct Map Games Category:Ad Avve Category:Ad Adveniat Mundi (Map Game) Category:Editing?